Koi no Diamond
by Anime Synthesia
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are expected to fight of demons to protect their village. But what if one of the demons starts taking a liking to Asuna, and Kirito starts taking a liking to another demon? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

Konichiwa minna-san! This is my first fan fiction, but I hope you will enjoy it! This is a crossover with Sword Art Online and Kamisama Hajimemashita. There may be some errors, but please try to ignore them. Well, enjoy!

Prologue:

Kirigaya Kirito and Yuuki Asuna have been together as childhood friends since they were born. The live in a small village in the forests near the territory of the demons. One day, a fox yokai (demon) attacked their village for no specific reason. Since Kirito and Asuna were the best sword users in the village, they were assigned the job to defeat the white fox demon. When they met him though, things became quite complicated.


	2. The Encounter

Author's Note: Please enjoy chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamisama Hajimemashita! The only thing that I do own is this crossover story!

Chapter 1 - The Encounter

Asuna P.O.V

"Hey, Kirito-kun, want to have a lunch break now?" I asked the black-haired boy next to me. "Sure!" he replied in an eager voice. He always loved the sandwiches that I made. As we sat under the shade of a tree, I looked at him and asked, "Kirito-kun, why are we the only people that the village decides to send to defeat the yokai? What kind of demon is the enemy anyway? All I know about him is that he's white."

Kirito P.O.V

I stared into her pretty hazelnut eyes that looked at me with curiosity. "Um…well…we're the strongest sword users in our village, so it's only right to protect our home." I said "I'm not exactly sure what we're up against, but we have to prepare for the worst. I've heard rumors that he's a kitsune yokai who uses blue flames. Suddenly, there was a faint sound of rustling nearby.

Asuna P.O.V

I sharpened all my senses and paid more attention to my surroundings. The forest was silent except for the occasional chirping from the birds. Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw something white flash by. "Kirito-kun!" I yelled to get his attention. "There's someone else here besides us. I think it already knows that we're here."

Kirito P.O.V

My eyes widened. _Could it be? Is it here? What should we do? _He looked around to see if he could find any evidence that the yokai would be here. _Well, whoever it is, my top priority is to protect Asuna and defeat the fox demon!_

A small jet of blue flame could be seen on one of the trees.

"My, my, what an interesting group that I came upon…"

Asuna P.O.V

I gripped my precious rapier in my hands as I gave a warning to my partner to defend himself. "Kirito-kun, be careful! It might be the demon! I just saw a flash of white from the trees above us! We have to-"

"Looking for me?"

Kirito P.O.V

I jerked my head towards the direction of the voice, and I found myself faced with a yokai in traditional Japanese clothing. His long hair was silvery white with fox ears popping out from his head. Behind him was a long fox tail. His eyes were not deceiving him. _This was the enemy he had to defeat! _I reached for my two blades and got ready to defend myself from him.

? P.O.V

I gave the boy a cold smile and glanced at the girl. She also had the same expression on her face. _These humans must have never seen a yokai before._ _Well, it doesn't matter; I might as well give them a warm welcome before anything serious._ "Do you always greet other people with swords? How about we all put down our weapons and have a little chat? _I extinguished my fox fire that was still burning in my hand. _You must be wondering who I am even though I already know who you are. Let me introduce myself."

"My name is Tomoe, and I'm also known as the second-most powerful demon in the world."

Author's Note: I'm ending this chapter as a cliffhanger, so you're going to have to wait until I update! I'm sorry if I couldn't update fast enough, but I rarely have time to type anything! But don't worry; I won't leave you hanging forever! I will try to update a new chapter at least once every two weeks, and if I have extra time maybe I can update chapters faster! Thank you for reading this! Please review!


	3. The Inciting Incident

Author's Note: Umm…..sorry for not updating in such a long time…I couldn't think of anything for the second chapter for some time. Well, I finally thought of something!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Kamisama Hajimemashita! This crossover is mine though!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Inciting Incident

Kirito P.O.V

_What? Second-strongest demon? What's going on? _ I stared at this stranger in front of me. Then, I composed myself and narrowed my gaze; I gave my signal to Asuna telling her to run when the time comes. "What do you want from us, _Tomoe_?"

Tomoe P.O.V

_What do I want from you? You must be joking! _"I want nothing from _you_…but I might want that girl next to you though."

Asuna P.O.V

_M-me! Why would he want me?! What did I do?_ I just froze in fear as I listen to what the white yokai was going to say next.

Tomoe P.O.V

"Since I introduced myself, shouldn't you two do the same? After all, it's common courtesy, or did you not know that?" I smiled slyly as they put menacing expressions on their faces.

Kirito P.O.V

"My name is Kirigaya Kirito and this is Yuuki Asuna. I put my hands around her and pulled her closer to me. "We are both from the village that you attacked, and we were sent here to exterminate you. I believe that there is nothing else that we need to tell you." I saw his face harden. "Exterminate me? Why? I didn't do anything wrong unlike one of your villagers who stole an item from the Red Light District "Tomoe said.

Asuna P.O.V

"Stole?! What do you mean? Nobody stole anything from that Red something District! How could you make up such a lame excuse?" I increased the volume of my voice in anger. This yokai have no right to criticize the place I grew up in! I pulled out my rapier once again and charged towards the fox demon.

Kirito P.O.V

"Asuna, don't do it! It's dangerous!" I tried to stop her, but she was just too provoked. Her eyes were filled with rage. _She's scary…_

Tomoe P.O.V

"I didn't want to hurt her, but I guess I must." I murmured quietly to myself, so only I could hear. I held out my hand in front of me and a jet of blue flames shot out.

It hit Asuna right in her stomach, and she flew into a tree. She was sprawled out like a broken doll.

* * *

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, but I am really busy and I don't have enough time to update a chapter once a week…I'm really sorry. Anyway, please review!


End file.
